Akatan
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: In a planet very similar to Earth called Akatan, a young man contracts an illness from a severe disease outbreak. Human AU. Francis x Arthur. Brotherly Arthur x Alfred. Character death


**_Title: Akatan_**

**_Rating: T, for character death and sadness._**

**_Description: In a planet very similar to Earth called Akatan, a young man contracts an illness from a severe disease outbreak._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I do, however, own Akatan. It's my OC in a way (Even though it's a planet). I also own 107k12, which is like another OC (Even though it's a disease)._**

**_A/N: I wrote this for a project in my Creative Writing class. I got the general idea from my friend. Hope you enjoy!_**

Very far away, a planet extremely similar to Earth named Akatan orbited a distant star. In fact, the planets were so alike that humans could live on both chunks of rock. People had colonized the strange planet almost immediately upon its discovery. These two planets were like twins. They couldn't be told apart by their appearance. However, you could tell them apart by what was happening on the planets.

On Earth, many advances were being made. Science had greatly improved, to the point where they had finally found a cure for almost every disease. However, on the strange Earth look-a-like, illness was a major concern. Sure, the planet had the same medicines, but the viruses on Akatan were much more advanced. A horrible outbreak of an illness called 107k12 was spreading throughout the planet. Within the first 12 days, 107 people had been infected. They all died in a matter of months.

Now, the 107k12 virus was spreading slower than in the beginning. Of course, a few people were still getting sick and dying. A vaccine was developed a few months after the initial outbreak, but it didn't actually cure anything. All it did was slow the spread of bacteria and give the victims a few more months to live. Plus, very few people got a hold of it. It was very expensive and hard to find.

A young British man named Arthur was one of the unlucky ones. At only 23, he was in the hospital with a case of 107k12. He had refused to take the vaccine, saying that it was "Too expensive and wouldn't make a big difference anyways". That had brought his loved-ones to tears, but they understood his decision. The doctors said he had a month to live at most.

Every day, Arthur was visited by two other young men: his brother and his boyfriend. Alfred was his American brother. He had an outgoing personality, so outgoing that it was sometimes obnoxious. However, he had a huge heart and cared about people immensely. He wanted to be everyone's hero and that made Arthur smile. Arthur had looked after Alfred since he was a young child, which meant they were very close. Alfred looked up to his brother, he was his main role-model.

The other man was a 26-year-old named Francis. He was from France and loved the arts. Francis and Arthur had met when they were young. At first, they argued more than anything else, but over the years they became friends. Eventually, they even became more than that.

It was around noon on a Saturday when Alfred and Francis went to visit Arthur. When they arrived, they noticed that he looked much more pale than usual. His once vibrant emerald eyes had lost their happy sparkle. To say the least, Arthur looked as bad as he felt. He felt like he was dying, which he was.

Upon entering the room, the sick man merely said, "I don't think I have much longer". The other two knew that he was right. It was obvious his time had come. Francis stayed at the doorway while Alfred walked up to his brother and sat in a chair beside the hospital bed. He took one of the frail hands in both of his own and took a couple deep breaths. "I love you, man. I know I don't tell you how much you mean to me often and I'm sorry for that" his voice broke, but he still continued, "You raised me and I appreciate that so much. I don't know where I would be without you, but I know I wouldn't be as great. I hope I become half the man that you are..." By then, silent tears were falling down his face.

"Hey, no more tears, okay? Heros don't cry... Stay strong Alfred... And... And I love you, too"

With that, Alfred kissed his brother's forehead, gave his hand a light squeeze, and stood up. He wiped the tears away from his face and went to stand with Francis. The two exchanged a look and Francis went up, taking Alfred's place. He moved the wheat blonde hair out of his boyfriend's face and stroked his cheek for a moment before he spoke.

"Je t'aime, mon cheri. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. The brightness that lights my darkness... The world will be a much darker place without you" he also teared up, heartbroken over the situation the one he loved was in. "I love you" he repeated.

"Francis... You mean the world to me. Never forget that, love... I want you to find someone else. To be happy. I need to know that you'll be okay without me... I'm yours forever. I love you" All three of them had tears running down their faces. The raw emotion was just too extreme. Leaning down, Francis kissed Arthur one last time. A final smile appeared on the later's face before his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing stopped. The doctors rushed in, but everyone knew there was nothing that could be done. Another beautiful life had been lost.

About a week later, a group of people stood around a gravestone, wearing all black. Most of them stayed a small distance back, mourning in the background. However, two young men stood right in front of the gravestone. One held a rose. It contrasted against the black suit. He set it down at the base of the marble rock, tears running down his face as he thought of the one buried underneath the ground he was standing on. The other also held a flower, which he set down in the same place. Suddenly, rains started to pour down onto the ground, helping to mask the tears halfheartedly. Both men had just lost someone they loved dearly. As one of them had predicted, his absence made the world seem a little darker in their eyes.

_**Thanks for reading! Thanks to my friend for the brilliant idea. I teared up writing this. Almost burst into tears in the middle of class. Thank god no one noticed. Anyways, I'm thinking about possibly making a sequel to this. What do you guys think? Love you all! **_


End file.
